Mononoke Henshin: The past is back once more,
by exorcist-sama
Summary: its finally here! part two , sorry if its kinda short


*A few days later*

Mia was riding down a street corner. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the dark alley way. "H-Hey let go!?" She yelled, confused at the sudden attack.

" I don't think so" the figure said as he forced a needle into her arm, injecting a mysterious substance into her.

"Ahhh!' Mia screamed loudly, fell to the ground, and blacked out.

"Mia! Mia! Wake up!" Renga said in a worried tone. "Ah… this isn't good!" She said as she went to find Nara for help.

Renga popped up on Tora's screen. She explained to them what was happening. They decided to try and divert the virus away from Mia- the one the doctor had introduced.

"_accept file transfer?" _The screen read.

"Yes!" shouted Tora and Nara simultaneously.

Tora started to disengage the systems. _"override" _Nara had followed Renga back into Mia's control system, sending her coordinates while doing so. Nara broke in and started taking control of her security systems. Tora rushed to where Mia was, arriving within minutes.

Tora swooped down grabbing the doctor, as he realized he was a threat. Then he flew up.

Mia started to open her eyes "...umm... huh? " She was hazy from the introduced substance.

"Are you ok?" Renga asked in a worried tone after a brief pause.

"y-yeah.... w-what happened?" She asked, trembling.

"Nara was infected by the virus the doctor had attacked you with while trying to override the hack on your systems.!" Renga yelled

"Huh? Nara!?" Mia had just realized he was there. Mia's eyes widened as she forced Nara out, hoping that the virus stayed behind.

"Nara! are you alright?" Mia asked. But he was unconscious. "Renga!"

"..right!" she replayed as she started to him- she knew what to do.

Tora had started to slow down. Because of the effects of the virus, his power suit had begun to shut down.

"Renga! I need to find Tora" Mia yelled.

"Hai!" She searched until she got a hit on his signal. "He's not far."

Tora's arms and legs had locked up from the virus, causing him to fall from the sky. Mia activated her wheels and raced off towards Tora. She prayed it wasn't to late.

Once Mia arrived, she saw Tora hit the ground after falling from a tree.

"Tora!!!" she called as she reached out to him

The doctor stood, laughing, then turned away and left as Tora lay

On the cold ground in pain.

"T-Tora… hang on!" Mia said as she helped him up.

"No, don't touch me!" Tora tried to push her away

"Huh?" She had a confused look on her face. She didn't know that the

Virus had jumped and united with the core that was placed in her by the doctor.

…………..

A young man sat, leaning up against a blossoming tree, the sun casting a a shadow over him, making him nearly unnoticeable. What light that did manage to escape the branches reflected dimly off his dark silver hair, making him almost ghost-like. Many people passed, but nobody even shot a glance in his direction, mostly because it was early spring, and all the trees looked the same, making the area seem like one big blur. He sat, napping, with a twisted look on his face, as if a nightmare was plaguing his mind.

"Tora!" A voice was calling out for him.

"Hm?" He sprang to his feet, with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Tora!" A girl was a smile on her face was running towards him. As if a reflex, Tora clenched his fists, and prepared to defend himself.

"Oh, Mia, it's you." He held his arms up, ready to block. Mia's face went from happy, to confused instantly. She blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. "You're... not going to try to kill me, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Just a dream I had," Tora said through a nervous chuckle. Mia laughed.

"You're so silly!" She smiled.

"Yeah" he laughed again, trying to take his mind off of it. Why did that dream seem so real?

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Tired, really tired, it has to be the suit's effect. I think it's the same as when you're sick, you have to sleep to heal, you know?" Her face grew worried.

"I hope you feel better, Tora."

"Yeah thank-" he noticed her face. "Are you doing okay?" She forced a grin. "You look worried."

"About you!" she yelled at him on impulse. He looked away, towards the trees as if embarrassed.

"I wish you wouldn't be like that."

"How can I not be? I mean, we have been friends since we were kids." She looked even more worried than before. She stepped closer towards him, into the sunlight.

"Yeah but.... It's my fault you're like that now." Tora pointed at her body, which was encased in a metal suit. Light reflected off the yellow-chrome like alloy, making her appear to be glowing. Tora turned his head away, in shame.

Mia grabbed his hand. "We're alive- that's what matters. His reaction was minimal. He sighed, almost agreeing with her under his breath. Mia's face transformed into a big smile.

There was a beep. Nara, Tora's navi, had an alert. "There's a magical item detected, 5 miles from this current position. Mia looked at Tora's wrist attentively, or rather, at Nara's image on the screen.

"I gotta go" said Tora as his wings ripped out from his back. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Mia replied as the wheels in her boots activated.

"Ready when you are!" Mia's navi jubilantly proclaimed. Tora chuckled.

He looked at her feet. "You really gonna drive there?"

"M-hm!" She "said." Tora stepped closer to her.

"Whatever you say!" He yelled as he grabbed her and flew upward. She made a surprised noise, held on to him, then began looking ahead for their destination as they flew. After about three-and-a-half miles into their trip, Nara sounded off again.

"We're not the only ones after it," he reported in. "Some unidentified organization is after it, too, I hacked into the police data base."

"What?" Tora said with angst.

"We have to stop them, Renga, help Nara out!" Said Mia as she sent Renga into the network.

"On it!' Just as Renga replied, a harrier swept in, out from behind a skyscraper, and began to pursue the group of unknowing phantom thieves. Just as they noticed it,it began to fire upon them.

"Oh crap! Mia, can you get it!?" Tora yelled while trying to avoid the barrage of fire. He stopped mid-air, rolled around, then flew straight up, above the aircraft.

"Yeah!" She let go of Tora and dropped in on it , bracing for impact. Tora flipped around, drew his sword from his leg-mounted sheathe, then dive-bombed towards the harrier.

Mia beat him to it. "Coming through!" She yelled as she slammed into the harrier's fuselage, taking out a good chunk of it as she passed through it.

"Be careful!" Renga expressed her concern. Nara interrupted.

"The harrier's missile systems are activating!" "Wait!" Tora interrupted, "I have an idea!" He aimed his wrist at the cockpit of the ship, and shot Nara inside the main computer terminal. Inside the central processing unit, Nara searched for the main core. Once he got there, he could sieze control of the weapons and destroy the ship. At least that's what his original plan was.

"Damn! I can only control the targeting! I'm not powerful enough to handle firing at the same time, and they just locked the system for that down- I need help!" Nara was getting stressed, stressed to the point his programming would allow, at least.

Renga jumped over into the computer, while Mia clung to the wing. Renga laughed. "You called?" she said with a smirk on her face. Renga was able to hack into the terminal in a matter of seconds, as she has been jacked in past the actual firewall, and was at the controller for it. Together, they armed the missiles to detonate.

Tora landed on the ship's wing, picked up Mia, then jumped off. "Renga is still helping Nara!" Mia was right, they would go down with the ship. Luckily for them, the genes of Dark Mousy also made Tora a little more clever in high-stress situations than he normally would be.

"The ship has a black box, if they store their data in that, they will be fine." Tora reassured her as they glided away from the harrier."

"So, we just get the box?"

"Yeah, after it-" the harrier exploded. Mia yelled and clung to Tora as they started to fall- blown away from the force of the explosion.

Renga was awestruck. "What's going on!? The missiles weren't supposed to go off yet!" Her voice cut off as she transferred into the black box.

As Tora was falling backwards and waited for the sky to become calm enough to fly in again, something caught his eye. He could have sworn he saw a cloaked figure floating among the flames of the defeated harrier.

Inside the falling black box, the navi's were trying to find an output terminal. "Who was that navi, he hacked right through the system with out even accessing the terminal." Nara sounded nervous.

"I don't know..." Renga said just as she accessed the output communications terminal.

Tora and Mia were now directly above the museum that was said to house the item they were looking for. Mia, who was hanging by her arms, looked up at Tora. "Maybe we should fall back. That was close back there. I-" she was interrupted by Nara's voice crackling through Tora's wrist.

"That magically charged item disappeared, either they got it, or it was a false signal, they might even be masking it from inside."

Mia's face lit up. "Hey Tora, drop me inside!"

"What! Are you crazy?" Renga was obviously concerned again. Either some of it rubbed off onto Tora, or he was genuinely concerned, though he didn't show it.

"Are you sure?" He sounded against the idea. All Mia did was nod, but that was enough for him to know she was serious. He dived towards the window, then let Mia fall out of his arms. Her body slammed into the glass, shattering it like it was a frail autumn leaf. She shifted her weight mid-air, activated her boots, and landed almost perfectly, immediately beginning to drive around the museum searching. Tora landed outside, and recovered the navis from the box.

Mia was on the second floor of the museuem. She slowed down because the hallway was more curvy than the otehrs had been- speeding up would make it more difficult. Suddenly, a guard appeared from behind a statue. "You with the wheels, freeze!" It was obvious he had never had to deal with someone like her before, so he acting according, like a generic hollywood-movie caliber guard. Mia barely noticed him, but none the less, he had caught her attention, so she turned around.

By this time the guard had realized he had to act really obnoxious if he wanted to survive this situation, so he pointed his gun at her head without asking any questions. The only thing running through his mind was the promotion he would get from catching a theif in the act. And not only that, an alien-looking theif! Mia looked at him with pleading eyes. She really didn't want him to fire, not because she feared for her life, because she feared for his. In the event of a direct attack, one in which Mia will not, or cannot defend herself, Renga would take over forcibly, in this case, the most logical defense would be to eliminate the guard.

His finger was beginning to squeeze the trigger, but it never made it there. Nara rushed in the room, the guard turned his attention, and gu towards him, but it was too late. He sweep-kicked the guard's legs out from under him then palm-striked, sending him into a wall.

Tora walked up to Mia, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I didn't find anything." Her eyes darted from Tora, to behind him.

"Bastard!" The guard was up, and mad. He shot at the back of ia's head. She lifted her arm up, deflecting the bullet, then dashed towards the horrified guard, planting her fist in his gut, knocking him unconscious.

Mia sighed. "Tora-?"

"Don't move." The guard had a friend. A friend who had a knife to Tora's neck. Mia stepped forward an inch, her eye's widening.

"No! Don't!" She cried out.

Tora interrupted. "Wait. It's okay, he caught us, right?" His voice had an optimistic cockiness about it. Mia stared at the gound, looking disapointed they had lost. Without even twitching, Tora's helmet unloded from the back of his suit, knocking the knife out of the guard's hand, and disorinteing him a bit. Mia's face trnsformed into a grin as she dashed towards the guard.

"What the hell are you peop-" he was knocked out by a jump kick.

"We're..." She hesitated, "the good guys."

Renga was a bit more exited about their "victory." "Alright! Wooohhh! Yeah!" She was hyper as ever. Nara was polar opposite.

"Jeeze, you don't have to be so happy about it. The artifact was already stolen, they beat us to it. And all we're doing is drawing attention to ourselves, it's already bad enough."

"But how can you say that, thay just kicked ass!"

"Renga, Nara is right..." Mia's voice trailed off. There was an awkaward silence, one that was only broken by the sudden, though fait, sound of police cruisers.

"Yeah," Tora said while taking Mia's hand, "we need to get out of here. You ready?"

"Always" She grabbed on to him.

"Let's go." You couldn't tell it because of the helmet, but he was actually smiling. They flew up and out the same window they had broken in through, which made Mia laugh a little at the irony, and continued up into the sky. They were running. Always running. Running from the past.

Original Concept: Shelbie (hirosohma91/exorcist-sama 91) and Jon (Frana-kun/ Aki Kagetora)

Originally RP'd on Feb 3-4.

Novelized by Jon.

Tora created and is owned by Jon

Mia, Nara, and Renga are created and owned by Shelbie.

Mia and Renga are played by Shelbie.

Tora and Nara are played by Jon.

Various characters are played by both Jon and Shelbie.


End file.
